


backstage access

by holograms



Category: Crucible Cast Party - SNL Sketch, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover Pairings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Past Hamilton/Burr, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: Cody Shuck meets Aaron Burr outside the theater building.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I.......don't even know. I was enabled (you all know who you are).
> 
> [Crucible Cast Party](https://youtu.be/nkjjtX83-Cc)

Cody Shuck is in college. Cody Shuck is on his way on the up and up. Cody Shuck is going to be a star.

"Who the fuck is Cody Shuck?"

Oops, he had been saying that out loud. In third person.

Cody turns around, notices for the first time the man leaning against the wall of the theater building, smoking. Cody doesn't recognize him from the theater department orientation mixer, and Cody would have _definitely_ recognized him because he's hot as fuck. He's just his type — okay, most people are his type but still. Mystery man is not a theater student. So he shouldn't be here. This is a sacred space. He's throwing off the vibe.

"Me. I'm Cody Shuck," Cody says, taking a step closer to him. Grins. Gives him the Smolder (with a capital _S_ ). "And the world is gonna know my name."

Cigarette smoking guy has a brief look of shock — perhaps he _has_ heard of him, maybe he went to one of his shows? — coughs, and maybe he shouldn't be smoking? but then he narrows his eyes. Puts out his cigarette on the wall, flicks it away.

"I've heard that before," the guy says. Crosses his arms in front of him, defensive. "But it's all the same."

"Let me prove it," Cody says. "Buy me coffee?"

The guy raises his brow. "Huh."

*

The man's name is Aaron Burr, he's a senior, a law major who's already been accepted to Princeton, and he's an amazing lay. Like, the guy has a perfect dick.

After their coffee that turned to drinks in Aaron's off-campus apartment (which, two beers in Aaron says _fuck you're a freshman? oh my god_ ), Cody takes him to bed. Or really, Aaron takes him to bed. They fall on Aaron's bed and Cody kicks off his pants and boxers and takes off his shirt off and he blinks and Aaron is naked too and damn, he's seriously hot. Six-pack abs, defined chest, nice thick cock hard and up against his stomach. His first college fling. _Score_.

Cody tries to put up a struggle to top but he _melts_ when Aaron's strong, solid form presses against him. He whines and arches his back and rubs his cock against Aaron's and Aaron lets out a moan and says, "Yes, perfect," and leans in for a biting kiss. Cody can tell that Aaron is experienced because he has lube and condoms readily available and everything and he finger fucks Cody until he almost shoots his wad early.

Once Aaron gets inside him, Cody is too blissed to notice much, Aaron fills him up better than the dildos and plugs he keeps under his bed, fucks him hard and he makes noises he doesn't even notice from himself, short little _ah ah ahs_ , but he does notice when Aaron calls him the wrong name.

"Alex," Aaron mumbles against Cody's lips.

"I'm Cody Shuck. Remember?" Cody whines, because if someone if fucking him this good he wants them to at least know his name. "I asked you to fuck?"

"Shut up," Aaron growls. Cody is about to respond, but he nuts.

*

It takes about one week for Cody to figure out that Aaron is getting over someone from a breakup. Pining hardcore. Cody feels kind of bad because Aaron is an okay guy and comes on his face like Cody loves but he can understand why someone would break up with Aaron. He can be an ass and he doesn't tell Cody much. And Cody doesn't like being a rebound.

Cody has to do some Facebook snooping to figure out about Aaron's ex, the elusive _Alex_ whose name has slipped from Aaron's lips when he's fucking Cody.

"It's nothing," Aaron says when Cody asks about it. "We weren't right for each other. He's going to Columbia when we graduate."

Cody bites his lip. It's a bad habit he hadn't broken even though he got his braces off over the summer. "He kind of looks like me though?" This Alex is hot. Cody would let him stick it in.

Aaron scoffs. "You're...blond," he says, eyeing Cody's hair. "The only thing you and Alexander have in common is a big mouth."

"You've never complained about my big mouth, through." Cody sinks to his knees, nuzzles Aaron's thigh. The conversation was getting awkward, he must divert with sex. "I'll warm your cock while you do homework?"

He sits under Aaron's desk with his mouth full of Aaron's cock, and then Aaron fucks his face after he's written two thousand words. Which is great because Cody wanted a sexy rasp for winter play auditions.

*

"You didn't come to my play."

Aaron shrugs. "I was busy. And I've seen the movie, so...?"

Cody won't cry.

"But it's my college debut as a lead!" Cody is definitely crying. "Freshmen never get leads. I'm Frank-N-Furter for fuck's sake."

"You aren't Tim Curry."

"Fuck you! I've been practicing walking in heels for weeks!" Cody shouts. "And I wear a bustier and fishnets. _Fishnets!_ So many people want on this dick, man. I keep turning down so much cock and pussy because I'm with _you_."

Aaron sighs. "I'll go to your play if it's going to be a problem."

"A _problem_?" Cody can't believe this. "It was opening fucking night, Aaron! Fuck your law essays, those will be there forever. My play was a once in a lifetime opportunity." He frowns. "You're supposed to _want_ to."

"I do want it," Aaron says, but not quickly enough.

Cody storms out. It wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't been wearing his fishnets under his jeans in the hopes that Aaron would fuck him in them.

And it wouldn't be so bad if Cody hadn't saved a front row center seat for Aaron, and it wouldn't be so bad if Cody didn't see it empty for the entire show.

*

Cody saves the seat on Friday too, he leaves the homemade sign that says _reserved for Aaron Burr, Cody Shuck's boyfriend._ It's empty again, but Cody doesn't fuck up or let it affect his performance. That's because he's goddamned professional. He waits until he's in his dorm to cry.

But, on the Saturday matinee, Aaron is in his seat. Cody is able to see him in the front row, he can see Aaron checking him out.

"I see you shiver with antici—," Cody hip thrusts in Aaron's direction. Aaron puts his face in his hands, but peeks through his fingers. Score.

"—pation."

*

Aaron finds his way backstage after the show. Cody has his makeup off already, but he's still in his costume. He looks up to see Aaron awkwardly plucking at a feather boa. Aaron waits to speak until the rest of the cast leaves the room.

"You were great," Aaron says. "Thanks for getting me prime seating. I felt like a VIP."

"Of course." Cody spreads his legs a little, putting his groin on display. "Thanks for finally deciding to show up."

Aaron runs a hand over his shorn hair. "Look, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I fuck things up," Aaron rambles. "But I, like, bought tickets for the rest of the shows and I swear I'm going to be there for every one, and—"

He tastes like his cigarettes when Cody kisses him.

"Just promise me you won't miss my opening night on Broadway?" Cody asks.

"I've already got it scheduled on my google calendar."

Cody can check getting fucked in the dressing room off his list — he's bare-assed on the counter, back pressed up against the cool mirror, fishnet-stockinged legs wrapped around Aaron's waist as Aaron fucks him hard and quick.

"What's my name?"

Against Cody's ear, Aaron whispers, "Cody Shuck."

**Author's Note:**

> find me and my regrets on tumblr @[acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com)


End file.
